Name
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser elegir el nombre de tu primer hijo?, esa es una cuestión que solo un par de rubios les puede responder.#One-shot#Semi-AU#NaruIno#LeveOoc


**Hola. Un placer saludarles desde algún lugar del mundo, me presento, 241L0RM3RCUR1, escritora de medio tiempo y lectora casi de tiempo completo, uwu. Ejem, ejem… bueno esta es la segunda vez que escribo sobre Naruto, pero es mi primera vez que escribo algo de NaruIno, y si ya se, y todos sabemos en qué termino el manga, pero, los fics son fics, y sirven para divertirnos un rato y liberar ese potencial escritor que todos llevamos dentro.**

**Así que… disfruten de la lectura XD.**

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Qué tan de acuerdo se pone una pareja para elegir el nombre de su hijo o hija?, no ha de ser tan complicado verificar las distintas combinaciones de letras que dan origen a un nombre. Quizás lo difícil sea si tendrá solo uno o dos nombres.

Pero y si es niña, niño, gemelos… ¡Cuates!, tantas posibilidades y muy poco o mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

\- ¡He dicho que Inari!

\- Ese nombre suena demasiado tonto, mejor Naruko

\- ¡Lo quieres llamar como tu absurda transformación esa!

\- No es una absurda transformación. Déjame decirte, que me ha salvado en momentos de extremo peligro

Desde hace 5 meses aproximadamente de eso se trataba la relación entre este par, discusión tras discusión, y todo por elegir el nombre de quien será su hijo o hija.

Casi 2 años de matrimonio y esperaban a su primogénito, el primer hijo del 7° Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, y su esposa Uzumaki Ino. En principio la boda entre este par fue la sorpresa que puso patas arriba a toda Konaha, es decir, el rubio hiperactivo durante la mayor parte de su infancia, pubertad, adolescencia y casi adultez, solo tuvo ojos para su querida peli rosa, pero aunque la quisiera con todo su ser, ella no podía verlo más que como un amigo, un hermano, alguien en quien confiar y admirar.

Después de la guerra, él hizo un nuevo intento de declarársele, porque a pesar de que sabía lo que Sakura sentía por él, tenía la esperanza de abrir el corazón de la peli rosa para un sentimiento diferente.

No fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero le ayudo a madurar, y tenerse el uno al otro como amigos y hermanos, una confianza que se ganó con el tiempo.

Con el tiempo, Naruto se hizo de varias fanáticas, lo cual era un poco difícil de manejar, él nunca se esperó tener ese tipo de admiración, y comprendió un poco, la tortura, digo malos ratos que debía pasar Sasuke. De algún tiempo para acá, entendió los sentimientos de Hinata, pero él simplemente no podía olvidar tan rápido su amor por Sakura, y se lo dijo a la heredera Hyuga, ella asintió, pero de igual forma le dijo con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas que no se daría por vencida.

La relación entre Naruto e Ino se volvió estrecha, con un par de misiones, además de que Ino y muchos otros en la aldea veían a Naruto como lo que era un héroe y no un chico demonio o un perdedor. Pequeñas bromas entre ambos, salidas en grupo, entrenamientos, todo terminando entre peleas, por lo explosiva de sus personalidad, pero poco a poco, todas esas reuniones entre grupos y las peleas se fueron haciendo cada vez menos. Solo los dos, incluso Ino de vez en cuando se miraba en un espejo cuando se encontraba con Naruto, para 5 minutos después darse un golpe en la cara y regañarse por hacer eso, ni que le gustara Naruto, él simplemente es un amigo, nada más.

Los sentimientos entre ambos, comenzaron como las flores, una pequeña semilla que si es plantada en un suelo fértil y cuidado con devoción ira creciendo lentamente, hasta convertirse en una flor tan hermosa que solo pocos pueden apreciarla.

Para Sakura, escuchar de Ino que mantenía una relación romántica con Naruto fue como decirle que Tsunade tenía la edad que aparentaba tener, debía ser una broma, pero la rubia negó, el mismo Naruto lo confirmo, casi imposible, pero por las calles de Konaha pasaba la feliz pareja, tomados de la mano y cada uno con su sonrojo correspondiente, era la primera vez de ambos en una relación de noviazgo.

El día que Naruto le pidió matrimonio a Ino, fue casi épico, el rubio persiguiendo a Ino por toda Konaha, la rubia molesta por la actitud de Naruto, ambos en media plaza gritándose el uno al otro, para que al final, le dijera.

\- ¡Si no te amara, no estaría vestido como idiota para pedirte que te cases conmigo!

\- ¡Y quien dijo que yo…

Ino se quedó estática para 5 segundos lanzarse encima de Naruto y casi asfixiarlo, diciéndole que si se trataba de una broma lo mataría, Naruto negó preso del pánico, se soltó del agarre de Ino, y le mostro el anillo. La rubia se echó a llorar y abrazo a Naruto, y entre hipeo e hipeo ella dijo que si, y que él era un idiota por intentar pedírselo en el puesto de ramen y con un ridículo smoking como ese.

Pero bueno este no es momento de recordar la boda entre este par, sin embargo les diré algo, fue la noticia que circulo por todo el mundo ninja y no se debió a lo bella de la boda, sino al desastre que se armó luego que Naruto e Ino se convirtieron oficialmente en marido y mujer, pastel derramada, vestido roto, una casi declaración de guerra, etc.

Volviendo al presente, Ino caminaba molesta a la casa de Sakura, no resistiría un minuto más en esa casa, y a Naruto con sus absurdos nombres, era su primer hijo, y no le pondrían el nombre de una marca de ramen, o alguna tontería parecida.

En su camino distinguió a una pareja que contrastaba más que ninguna otra, y no me refiero a su tono de piel o color de cabello, sino por sus actitudes y quiénes son.

Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Hinata, el último miembro del clan Uchiha y la ex heredera del clan Hyuga, ahora esposa de Sasuke, la historia entre este par, también tiene un curioso inicio, el cual dejaremos para otro día, eso sí, hubo sonrojos, confusiones, momentos bochornoso, otros cálidos, y confusos, terminando en la unión entre los dos. Unión que dio como resultado el inicio del nuevo clan Uchiha, un pequeño con cabellera azabache y de ojos bicolor.

\- Buenos días Hinata-chan – saludo Ino, yendo directo a ver al pequeño – parece que Itachi-kun hoy está cansado

\- Si, vinimos de ver a mi padre y estuvo jugando un buen rato con Hanabi.

\- Ya veo – acaricio la mejilla regordeta del pequeño – es tan lindo. Y como no serlo, si tiene como madre a la adorable Hinata-chan y de padre al guapo Sasuke-kun – Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario, por su parte Sasuke se mantenía calmado, pero con una ligera mueca de fastidio por tener que detenerse a hablar con Ino.

\- Si no te importa, tenemos que volver a casa, Hinata también está cansada – tomo la mano de su mujer y comenzaron a caminar. La oji blanca se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose de Ino, pero antes de seguir, escucho como Hinata regañaba a Sasuke.

La rubia no hizo sino reír por lo bajo, a la vista general el Uchiha no había cambiado en su forma de ser, pero a la personal, ya no era ni ese Sasuke de 12 años y el que deseaba venganza, sino un hombre que disfrutaba de su familia y encontró el amor que necesitaba en su vida.

\- Enserio, ¿Naruko? – pregunto Sakura, trayendo una bandeja con un par de pasteles y algo de té con leche

\- Fue la misma cara que yo puse – le entrego el pastel – gracias, sé que mi esposo no es el hombre más brillante del mundo en lo que respecta a nombre, pero, vamos, un pequeño esfuerzo no le vendría mal. – comió un poco de la masa dulce y bebió té

\- ¿Pero ya saben si es una niña o un niño? – Ino negó – sería más fácil si supieran que es.

\- Sí, pero tanto él como yo coincidimos en que será una sorpresa saber el sexo del bebé cuando nazca, antes no.

\- Típico de los dos – Ino asintió y termino de beber su té.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuándo le dirás a Kakashi que también estas embarazada? – Sakura abrió los ojos y escupió todo el té – ups… toque una fibra sensible

\- I-Ino… ¡Estás loca!, y-yo no e-estoy embarazada, y menos de Kakashi-sensei

\- Claro~ no estas esperando un bebé de Kakashi, ambos no están saliendo y por supuesto que yo no los vi hace un par de meses en una misión besándose antes de regresar a Konaha – jugo con la fresa de su pastel – no claro que no

\- ¡Cerda, ya cállate de una vez! seguro que con tanta hormona ya se te quemaron las neuronas y vez monos donde no los hay – grito Sakura roja de la vergüenza y de la furia.

\- Hmmm… y porque veo un chaleco que no parece de mujer – apunto a la dichosa prenda que descansaba en una silla

\- E-eso no significa nada. – Ino asintió, termino su pastel y se levantó de la mesa. Camino hasta acercarse a Sakura y puso una mano en su hombro – ¿q-q que quieres?

\- No te preocupes, yo te apoyaré en tu amor, para eso están las amigas – levanto su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación – ya me tengo que ir, o Naruto pegara el gritó en el cielo.

A penas cerró la puerta del apartamento de Sakura, la escucho maldecir y arrojar un par de cosas de aquí para allá, y el marcador estaba Ino-1, Sakura-0.

De regreso se detuvo en una tienda de ropa para bebés, un par mamelucos, calcetines, botitas, pantalones, gorritos, chupetes, biberones; lo mas tierno fue un mameluco de Kurama versión pequeña, debía comprarlo enseguida, lo tomo y pago.

Entro a su casa, y dejo la bolsa de la compra en el comedor, fue directo a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena, pero antes.

\- Oh Naruto~ - tiro varias cajas de ramen instantáneo – cuando aprenderás a que no puedes ocultarme estas cosas. – toco su vientre – espero y no heredes la manía de tu padre por comer ramen cada 5 minutos.

Termino la cena temprano, tomo un baño y se dispuso a comer, miro el reloj las 10 P.M., otra noche que Naruto llegaría tarde, pero estaba bien, ella le apoyaría hasta el final.

Un nuevo día, y con ellos la discusión de la mañana, realmente era difícil la elección de un nombre para su hijo.

\- ¡Nanami!

\- Ese nombre no es apropiado, Ichinose es mejor

\- ¿Porque tiene que empezar con I?

\- ¿Y porque tiene que ser con N?

\- ¡Es imposible contigo Ino!

\- Mira quien lo dice. Sé más original en los nombres, y no guardes ramen por todos lados

\- Yo no guardo ramen por todos lados

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 meses más tarde en la sala de parto se escuchaba el llanto del primer miembro de los Uzumaki. Ino lloraba de felicidad, el segundo o quizás tercer momento que recordaría por siempre.

Ya en su propia habitación, tenía a su pequeña nena pelirroja entre sus brazos, dormía tranquilamente, y era hermosa, a penas Naruto entro y vio a sus dos mujeres favoritas, se tiró a llorar, diciendo que no era posible que algo tan bonito fuera suyo.

\- Ya, la vas a despertar y le acabo de dar pecho, cálmate.

\- P-pero… *sniff* es tan pequeña *sniff* y linda-ttebayo

\- Por dios, Naruto – le dio un tic en el ojo, su marido sí que estaba más sensible que ella.

\- Claro que ese momento tan tierno y de película fue interrumpido por la enfermera que hizo la pregunta de oro.

\- ¿Y cómo se llamara?

Ambos se quedaron callados, se vieron un momento y comenzaron de nuevo, bajando el tono de voz para no despertar al bebé. La enfermera al entender que sobraba de más, se excusó y les dijo que volvería mas tarde

\- Ya viste Naruto, la espantaste – regaño Ino con la pequeña entre sus brazos.

\- Yo no fui, fuiste tu

\- ¡Cállate de una vez! – respiro profundamente – tenemos que elegir el nombre de nuestra hija

\- Nana

\- Ishiko

\- Ese está muy feo

\- El tuyo es tan simple

Se quedaron callados un momento, viendo a la pequeña peli roja dormir con tranquilidad, y una idea cruzo por sus mentes.

\- ¡Hikaru! – gritaron cual descubrimiento de un tesoro antiguo, despertando a la pequeña, Ino regañándole, Naruto diciendo que ella también tuvo la culpa y con un grupo de enfermaras tratando de controlar la situación.

Sin duda la nueva familia Uzumaki era todo un caso improbable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ta-ta… y así termina esta locura que rondo por mi mente durante bastante tiempo, espero les gustara, y gracias por leer.**


End file.
